


The wedding folder

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neglected Arthur, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Merlin stared wide-eyed at Arthur, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.“Arthur are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Merlin’s question“I’m glad you find it funny Emrys, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder!”“Arthur...” Merlin began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would i do that when i have you?”





	The wedding folder

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make you smile! 
> 
> If you read Drarry I posted the same fic for Drarry in the HP fandom but I just thought it works for both of these adorable dorks.

Arthur loved Merlin, that much was known to everyone. Loved all of him. His black hair and ridiculously blue eyes. His tendency to put everyone and everything before his own needs. His care and compassion, the way he treated his friends, laughed with them. He loved the ways his eyes crinkled when he smiled fully and he loved the way Merlin would go out of his way for anyone. Arthur loved that Merlin would instantly know when something was wrong with Arthur. Arthur loved that Merlin could sense Arthur’s feeling, he loved that they were so in tune.  
So it was pretty obvious that Arthur loved Merlin a lot.

It should also be obvious, and it was obvious to anyone watching Arthurs face that he wasn’t a happy bunny right now.  
The cause?  
Merlin.  
Remember Arthur loved him a lot, it just so happened that Arthur had been attempting to read the latest treaty for the past half an hour and had got no further than the second paragraph because a certain Mr. Emrys couldn’t shut up about Gwen and Lance’s wedding. He had managed to consistently talk about it for the past half an hour and it was driving Arthur mad.  
That wedding was driving Arthur mad because of it Merlin had been continuously busy with best man duties that Arthur had barely seen him and his certain ‘needs’ were not being attended too, so he thought he had a right to be unhappy.  
Believe him. He was ecstatic that his two friends were getting married those two were perfect for each other, but there is only so much a man can take.  
“...and the wedding cake is going to be great, it's going to be a... with.....on top of it and.....”  
1,2,3,4... that’s it.  
“Merlin !”  
Merlin looked so startled, that Arthur almost lost his resolve  
“Arthur?”  
“I will do anything you want for an entire week, just stop talking about that wedding..it’s all I’ve heard about for the past month. I haven’t even been able to talk to you about your court sorcerer duties because you have been so bloody busy and I don’t even get to see you anymore. Whenever we do see each other in OUR chambers all you are doing is talking about that wedding and I’m sick of hearing about the blasted wedding. You spend more time with the wretched wedding planner folder than you do with me. ” Arthur hadn’t even realised that it had built up that badly, it sort of just tumbled out of his mouth.  
Merlin stared wide-eyed at Arthur, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.  
“Arthur are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Merlin’s question  
“I’m glad you find it funny Emrys, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder!”  
“Arthur...” Merlin began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would i do that when i have you?”  
“Well you bloody well don’t have me right now you tosser”  
Merlin approached Arthur and knelt between his legs. “Okay okay I admit i have been spending a lot of time helping plan the wedding, and you’re right we haven’t seen each other a lot..I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you”  
As Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur’s frown away he heard Arthur’s mumbling “You’d better” before sighing into the kiss.  
“In fact, “ Merlin said pulling away from the kiss “why don’t I make it up to you right now” and Merlin began to reach for Arthur’s zipper.  
“Bloody finally Merlin ”  
“Oh, so I’m back to Merlin now?” Merlin teased  
“Yes you know you're only Emrys when I’m mad”  
“mhmm” Merlin’s concentration on the ever growing problem at hand. Just as he was about to give Arthur what they both had been sorely missing; the sound of Gwen’s voice from the fireplace can be heard  
“Merlin, Arthur? I’ve got a new idea for the seating plan”  
Merlin looked up with an amused smile and a slightly apologetic face  
“Arthur i have to go” and before Arthur could protest he had gone to greet Gwen in the living room  
“Merlin you insufferable tosser!”  
“Love you Arthur” Merlin shouted from the living room  
And no one heard Arthur muttering  
“Why the bloody hell do i love him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you smile. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment. 
> 
> Any prompts or ideas please tell me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
